


Emma's Christmas Wish

by RachelSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, Swan Queen Advent Calendar 2019 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSQ/pseuds/RachelSQ
Summary: Emma has only one wish for Christmas…
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Emma's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrivolousWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/gifts), [Anastasia_Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Selene/gifts), [brookereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookereader/gifts).



> This fic is unbeta'd, raw and unedited. So if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to point it out and I will fix it. :)
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm sorry if I didn't used the prompt I have chosen from the prompt list the mods provided. Although I already have an outline for it, I just didn't have the time to finish writing it and this fic has been sitting on my laptop for a while now. Unfortunately my nephew decided to be funny and deleted all of my work and personal documents on my laptop (that means including the fics I wrote) so I have to redo everything from scratch. I was so grateful the mods gave me an extension long enough for me to rewrite this fic. You guys are totally awesome!
> 
> Again, I apologize if this fic is seemed a little rush. This was longer from the original file I wrote before it got deleted and I did my best to rewrite them in a short period of time. I'll come back to fix this fic again when I have the time, I promise.
> 
> My religion don't celebrate Christmas so any inaccuracies are my own fault. I only based the things I wrote here from the other fics I've read. (Sorry!)
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!
> 
> –Rachel

Emma stared absentmindedly on the wall whilst playing the sprig of mistletoe between her fingers. She has confiscated the thing from Leroy when he drunkenly decided to use it so that he can “get free kisses from the ladies” (his words) and his last victim was Storybrooke’s very own mayor.  
  
_“The audacity of that midget!” Regina said through gritted teeth as she and Emma stared at the unconscious man lying face down on the sidewalk._ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma rolled her eyes. “After that mean right hook you gave him, I'm pretty sure he won't do that again anytime soon, or ever,” she said with a shrug. She gently grasped Regina’s right hand that’s red because of the swelling and ran her palm over the bruise, a white light coming out of her palm and made its way into the forming bruise. Not even thirty seconds later the swelling and redness reduced until her natural skin color is back. Emma smiled in triumph. “There.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Regina sighed in relief. “Thank you.” She flicked her hand and seconds later a swirl of purple smoke appeared at the palm of her hand. When it dissipates, a pair of black leather gloves appeared, the same pair the blonde always forgets when she visits on the Mills manor for a dinner invite. She handed them towards the blonde. “Why do you always forget your gloves? You know how low the temperature is this time of year,” she reprimanded the blonde._ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma just shrugged her shoulders after accepting the gloves. “It’s irritating,” she reasoned lamely._ _  
_ _  
_ _Regina just rolled her eyes. “You act like a child.” She tapped the blonde gently on her arm when Emma somewhat begrudgingly wore the gloves. “I need those budget reports by the end of the week. If you and your deputies wanted your Christmas bonuses this year, you must do them properly.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Dammit,” Emma groaned._ _  
_ _  
_ _Regina just chuckled as she once again tapped Emma fondly on the arm. “Dinner at my house tonight? Henry wanted to see the last Avengers movie with us.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma snorted. “Is he still guilty that he managed to watch the movie without us the first time?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You know our son,” Regina answered with a shrug. “So, tonight?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma nodded. “Sure. I’ll be there.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Wonderful.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _There was a moment of pause when Regina suddenly leaned in towards Emma only to stop halfway. Emma waited with bated breath for what Regina was about to do, only to be disappointed when the brunette took a step back then cleared her throat. “See you tonight at 7. Don’t be late,” she said under her breath before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Emma on the sidewalk with an unconscious Leroy near her feet._ _  
_ _  
_ _Letting out an exasperated sigh, she dialed Killian's number as she picked up the discarded mistletoe near the small man’s head. When he answered, she let him know that she’ll be back at the station with an unconscious Leroy in tow. Killian was about to ask if she needed assistance when she appeared just in front of the jail cell in a cloud of white smoke, Leroy comfortably lying on the cot inside the cell. Killian winced when he saw the bruise on the small man’s face._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Who did he pissed off?” he asked._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Regina,” Emma simply answered._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Why?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _She showed him the sprig of mistletoe she was holding. It only took him three seconds to figure out what she meant._ _  
_ _  
_ _“This lad had balls,” he said with a chuckle._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Tell me about it,” she muttered under her breath._ _  
_ _  
_ _Killian smirked. “Jealous, Swan?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Shut up, Hook.” She looked at the clock as she shrugged off her leather jacket. “Aren't you supposed to be at the diner now for your lunch date with Tink?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _That had him standing up from his desk. “Bloody hell,” he muttered as he shrugged on his leather jacket. “Thanks for the reminder, Swan!” he said as he practically ran out of the station._ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma just shook her head as she took a seat on her chair, the sprig of mistletoe still on her grasp._  
  
She hasn't moved since she sat down behind her desk two hours later. She still couldn't get her mind off from Regina’s action earlier. The way she leaned in to Emma as if she’s giving the blonde a kiss or a hug goodbye only to retreat and left as if nothing happened.  
  
She also noticed that this was not the first time those occurrences happened. There were times that those happens unexpectedly when she was at the mayor’s house, especially when it’s time for Emma to take her leave. There are certain soft brushes of hands here or there whenever they help each other clean their used dishes after dinner but Emma didn't bother to decipher what those touches meant. Even though she has this not-so-new feelings for the brunette mayor, she still kept her at a distance since she doesn't want to overcrowd the brunette. They certainly took a long-way trip to where they are now. From being enemies to allies, then to being co-parents to friends, they are in a steady ground now.  
  
But for the past few weeks she noticed how Regina would sometimes reach out somewhat unconsciously to Emma whenever she takes her leave only to retract that hand after she realized what she was doing. All those actions makes Emma’s curiosity spike to the roof.  
  
“Hey, Ma!”  
  
Emma almost fell from her chair when she heard her son’s greeting. She blinks a couple of times while taking deep breaths because the kid really startled her. “Jeez, kid, are you going to give me a heart attack?” she wheezed out while still grasping her heaving chest.  
  
Henry has the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry, Ma. I thought you heard me coming.” He looked at the sleeping man inside of the cell. “It’s true then? Leroy tried to kiss Mom?” he asked with a wince.  
  
Emma just hummed as she put the sprig of mistletoe in one of the drawers on her desk. “Maybe that will teach him to not kiss women unexpectedly on the streets while holding a mistletoe just because it’s a tradition, drunk or not.”  
  
“Mom really knows how to throw a punch. That one is nasty.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” she muttered under her breath. “That’s why I'm doing my best to be not on the receiving end of her wrath.” She subconsciously caressed her jaw where Regina had punched her all those years ago. At the time she thought her jaw will stop working because of how hard Regina threw that punch.  
  
Henry snorted. “Yeah, right.”  
  
Emma just rolled her eyes on her son. “What are you doing here this early anyway? Classes won't be over until four.”  
  
“They let us out early. Something about a teachers’ meeting,” he replied with a shrug.  
  
“Then sit over there and do your homework,” she gestured him towards Killian’s vacant desk. He’s still must be out on patrol.  
  
“Did Mom told you to come by tonight so we could watch Endgame together?”  
  
Emma nodded. “Yep. She told me to drop by at 7.”  
  
“Sweet.” He then started doing his homework.  
  
Emma watched her son do his work for a moment or two before doing her own work. She needs to sort out her budget report properly just like how Regina wanted it even though she's too lazy to do them. She's going to find her head on a spike if she ignored those reports again. Her deputies have been itching to have those Christmas bonuses, especially Killian since he saw something that he knows his girlfriend Tink will absolutely love.  
  
After two hours of complete silence save from the rustling of papers and scratches of pen, she and Henry heard the familiar staccato of heels heading towards them. Emma only lifted her head up when she heard Henry stood from his seat to greet his other mother.  
  
“Hello, sweetheart. Ready to go?” Regina asked with a soft smile.  
  
“Yup. Let me just get my things,” Henry excused.  
  
Regina then looked at Emma. “Aren't you supposed to be off the clock now?”  
  
Emma nodded. “I'm just waiting for Mulan to arrive.”  
  
"I'm here! Sorry I'm late," the woman in question said as she arrived on her desk. She's visibly panting.  
  
Emma raised an eyebrow when she saw a rather large love bite just under Mulan's ear. "You were almost late because of a certain wolf, I gather?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the blush from forming on her cheeks. "Shut off."  
  
"You're just jealous because she has a love life, Ma," Henry snickered.  
  
Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "And I'm not the one who got caught while kissing a girl in the school parking lot."  
  
His eyes widen at that. "Hey—"  
  
"He was caught doing what?!" Regina asked, outraged.  
  
"Yep," Emma said with a nod, a faux seriousness on her face. "Lips and tongue and all, with a little bit of groping."  
  
"Ma!"  
  
"Henry Daniel Mills!"  
  
"It wasn't like that! Ma, tell her!"  
  
"Oh, so you are not denying you were kissing a girl?" Regina then looked at Emma. "And why am I just hearing this now?"  
  
Emma shrugged. "He asked—no, begged—me not to tell you. He even said he's the one who's going to tell you all about it. I didn't know he never said a word to you about it since he almost got suspended if only Paige didn't stopped Jefferson on time."  
  
"Ma!" Henry cried.  
  
"You almost got suspended?! Henry!"  
  
"Ow! Mom! Let me explain!"  
  
"You better, young man. I raised you better than that," Regina said sternly as she pulled the boy out of the sheriff's office by the ear, but not before glancing at Emma and giving the blonde a playful wink.  
  
"Poor dude," Mulan said with a shake of her head once the mother and son are out of earshot. "Why didn't you tell him Regina already knows?"  
  
"Eh," Emma said with a shrug. "I forgot."  
  
"You are such a child."  
  
"So I've been told," Emma muttered as she shrugged on her leather jacket. "I'm off. See you tomorrow, Fa."  
  
"Good night, Sheriff." 

* * *

  
  
Henry was still massaging his abused ear when Emma arrived at the mayor's mansion fifteen minutes before seven. She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster with a completely innocent look. The boy just glared at her but let her through the house.  
  
"Henry, manners," Regina reprimanded her son when she saw the glare. He muttered a low "Sorry, Mom," before heading straight to the dining room to continue what he was doing before his other mother arrived.  
  
"He still doesn't know, does he?" Emma asked in a whisper to Regina.  
  
Regina shook her head. "We should tell him soon, though. I'm feeling rather guilty."  
  
"Nah, maybe later. Let's keep him on his toes a little bit longer. He needs to learn that he should not keep secrets from you, especially when his education is on the line."  
  
"Look at you," Regina dramatically gasped out with her hand on her chest for an added effect, "All grown up and being a responsible mother. I'm so proud," she said as she exaggeratedly brushed a nonexistent tear from the corner of her eye.  
  
Emma mocked bow. "I try," she said with a smirk.  
  
Regina rolled her eyes at that but the small, barely-there fond smile is still in place. "I have an opened bottle of Merlot if you want some. There's also a packet of beer in the fridge if you prefer that. Help yourself out," she said as she checked the lasagna in the oven.  
  
Emma just shrugged as she made her way across the kitchen until she reached the fridge. Opening it she instantly took one beer and unceremoniously opened it then taking a big gulp. She is really grateful that Regina always pay attention to what she likes and dislikes. Unlike her parents who always think about themselves and the baby first before anything else. That's the main reason she moved herself out of the loft and into her own place. A place where she and Henry doesn't have to mind keeping themselves loud and about and not minding if they are keeping the baby awake or disturbing his sleep. Even though her mother disapproves of them leaving the loft, she accepted the fact that her eldest daughter and grandson needs their own space. Emma was just being practical.  
  
But even though she has her own house where she can do whatever she wants without her mother breathing down her neck 24/7, she still feels empty, especially when it's Regina's time with Henry. So she's taking what she can get whenever she was invited to the Mills mansion doing movie nights after dinner or just hanging out with Regina with her expensive wine and Emma's favorite beer and talking about everything and nothing in front of the fireplace.  
  
Emma knows she should be content on that, especially on how her relationship with Regina escalated to being friends. But sometimes Emma couldn't help but wish they are something more; more than just co-parents, more than just friends. Especially now with Regina's not-so subtle touches that could be pass as nothing but unconscious effort on the mayor's part. She so badly wanted to make a move but the fear of being rejected is so strong she recoils every time. So up until that moment, she's pining for the woman she doesn't know if she feels the same or Emma is just reading her wrong.  
  
_"What's your Christmas wish, Ma?" Henry asked her one time after finishing watching the movie A Christmas Carol that she no doubt he will be watching again on Christmas Eve with Regina._ _  
_ _  
_ _Emma just shrugged, suddenly going red on the cheeks that she hopefully her son didn't noticed. "I think I'm too old for that, kid."_ _  
_ _  
_ _He raised an eyebrow at her. "No one is too old for a Christmas wish, Ma."_ _  
_ _  
_ _She sighed. "I know. But growing up the way I did, there's no use especially when all you get was false hope and a ton of disappointments. There was a time I was wishing on Christmas. But every time my wish was not granted so in the end, I stopped. There's no use on wishing when all you ever got was nothing. That it will never come true."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Henry was silent for a moment that Emma thought he was done on the topic. Until he asked, "How old were you when you stopped wishing?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"I was ten," she whispered after a few seconds of silence._ _  
_ _  
_ _"So you never dared to wish again after that?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Yeah."_ _  
_ _  
_ _And they dropped the topic after that._  
  
Actually, there was one wish Emma was hoping to get this Christmas. One that's too far fetched. But there's no problem on wishing, right? It's just a wish. It doesn't mean it has to come true. And looking back on the mistletoe she confiscated from Leroy, that it was a wish that's too impossible to happen.  
  
A kiss. Just a kiss from one Regina Mills. A kiss not of friendship, but of possible love interest.  
  
Even though her heart yearns for it to come true, it's still an impossibility. She already come this far on her relationship with Regina. She's not going to ruin that because of a simple wish, no matter how much her heart wants it. 

* * *

  
  
Regina just finished tucking her son to bed when she found Emma sitting on the bench under her apple tree in her backyard with a beer in hand. When she noticed the sheriff only wearing her red leather jacket that's not even suitable for this type of weather, she shook her head and gathered the crimson cashmere scarf, gloves, and a hat that she purchased from a store outside of Storybrooke when she did her Christmas shopping. She was about to include them on the pile of gifts that she bought for her and their son but thought otherwise.  
  
Shrugging on her own more appropriate outerwear, she made her way outside until she reached the blonde.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked as she took a seat next to the blonde.  
  
"Not long," Emma whispered as she kept her gaze on her apple tree.  
  
"Something on your mind?" she asked again with furrowed eyebrows. The look on Emma's face is somewhat concerning. She looked solemn, sad even.  
  
But Emma shook her head. "This is nothing. Nothing to be concerned about," she said with a small sad smile.  
  
Regina didn't believed her even the slightest but decided to let it go for now. The blonde will open up to her eventually. And when she saw the blonde tried to hide a shiver, she decided to give her the gloves, scarf and hat.  
  
"Wear these. It'll help you keep warm," she said as she rolled her eyes. "That jacket is not even suitable for this weather so I don't understand why you insist on wearing that," she added with a scoff, but her words don't have their usual bite.  
  
"Is this my Christmas gift?" Emma asked with a smirk, but accepted the garments and started wearing the hat first.  
  
Regina hid her smile when she saw green eyes brighten when she presented the garments. "You can say that," she answered. "Just don't tell Henry. He'll never stop pestering me and he'll insist on saying I'm unfair."  
  
Emma snickered. "He'll be even more grumpier when he finds out I'm your favorite."  
  
"Are you going to gloat around him?" Regina asked with an eyebrow raised, not even denying the blonde on her statement.  
  
"Maybe," Emma answered with a cheeky grin.  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes then. "You really are a child." She sighed as she noticed that Emma hasn't put on the scarf and glove yet. "Why are you being so lazy?" she muttered under her breath as she took the garment from Emma to put it on the blonde herself.  
  
Emma watched Regina dumbfoundedly as the brunette wrapped the scarf around her neck with such fondness that took her breath away. And when she felt her warm hand against her cold one, Emma couldn't stop herself from holding on to it tightly as she kept her gaze on the beautiful brunette. Regina gave her a questioning look at the blonde's action.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
The blonde gulped as she dropped her gaze towards the hand she was holding. It was so warm and soft that she couldn't help but ran her thumb against it, tracing the visible veins gently with feather-like touch. All this courage to do such act must've came from drinking too much beer. Or maybe the intoxicating scent of the woman sitting next to her. Or both. She doesn't know. All she could think of was how much she has wanted to do it without restraint like it was a normal thing for her to do. Somehow, doing it now, she doesn't feel any amount of awkwardness at all like she always imagined to be. Regina didn't pulled away nor reprimanded her for doing such act because she knows how cautious the brunette is for personal space. Instead, the brunette slowly flipped her hand and surprisingly entwined her fingers with Emma's. The blonde's breath hitched then snapped her head up to look at Regina's eyes. What she saw almost took her breath away.  
  
She can see the worry, fondness, apprehension, curiosity, even the sliver of sadness that Emma couldn't decipher where it came from. But there's also something there that she couldn't name. It was just a fleeting expression so Emma didn't have the chance to know what it was.  
  
Emma was about to speak when her phone suddenly started ringing. With a sigh, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and she saw her deputy calling. Not letting Regina's hand go, she answered the call. "Sheriff Swan."  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Sheriff, but we have a situation here at the Rabbit Hole," Mulan said while audibly panting.  
  
"Fa, what's wrong?" Emma asked, worried. She heard the woman gasped in pain followed by a groan.  
  
"Bar fight," was all the deputy said before the line went dead.  
  
"Shit," Emma muttered under her breath then stood up, letting Regina's hand go in the process. "I have to go. It looks like a big fight."  
  
"Go," Regina said with a small nod. "Call me when it gets worse."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Emma was about to turn to leave when she felt Regina's soft hand grasp her arm. Curiously looking at the brunette she waited for the woman to speak. There's that look in her eyes again and it was gone before she finds out what that look was.  
  
"Be careful," Regina whispered while looking intently at Emma. "Please."  
  
Emma blinked several times before she forced herself to nod. These kind of affection coming from Regina really baffles her sometimes. Whenever she sees those worried looks or genuine smiles and laughs all of them are directed towards their son. So seeing them being directed towards her makes her a little awkward and weird. She grew up in an environment where affections such as genuine worry is rarely expressed. Almost none actually. So Emma has a lot of getting used to, especially when Regina kept giving her those expressions that's only reserved for Henry.  
  
Emma really has a lot of getting used to. 

* * *

  
  
"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"  
  
Emma nearly spilled her coffee through her nose after hearing Lily's words. She was expecting a nice, long chat when she was invited for lunch by the brunette. She was not expecting her blatantly asking Emma out on a date.  
  
"Too blunt?" Lily said with a wince.  
  
"Yeah," Emma wheezed out. "And unexpected," she added as she dabbed her chin with a tissue.  
  
"Unexpected?" Lily asked, bewildered.  
  
The blonde frowned. "Why? Is there something I've been missing?"  
  
Lily shook her head with an exasperated sigh. "I've been sending you signals all this time and you didn't even notice it. I never knew you would be this dense."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes then. "Well, I'm sorry. I've been so busy lately with the upcoming holidays and helping fix the town because of that massive blizzard a few weeks ago that I didn't noticed."  
  
The brunette blinked her eyes at Emma several times before clearing her throat. "Oh. Well then… So this has nothing to do with the Evil Queen?"  
  
Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman for the Evil Queen comment. "What does Regina has to do with this?"  
  
Lily shrugged her shoulders. "She's been occupying your time lately and you've canceled our nights out several times now this month so I thought…"  
  
Emma waited for the woman to continue. "You thought what?" she asked when the silence continued.  
  
Lily shrugged again as she played absentmindedly at the torn pieces of the tissue in front of her. "You care for her now more than me," the brunette whispered after a few moments of silence.  
  
Emma sighed. "Lily—"  
  
"I know you are only hanging out with her because you share the kid with her… But come on, Emma. Is it too much to ask for your time to just hangout with me and maybe… do something more? I don't know…" she trailed off with a sigh.  
  
Emma groaned internally. This is the reason why she limited her time with Lily especially when she asks her for a night out at the Rabbit Hole. Of course she knows the brunette has been hitting her ever since she brought her to town to meet her resurrected mother but didn't pay close attention because she's already pining for somebody else. Ever since her failed relationship with Killian she's been on the safe side and not rushing her decisions because she didn't want to make a mistake again. Although knowing Lily has the hots for her somehow elevated her self-confidence a bit. Knowing that someone wants her make her feel somewhat reassured that she still got it. That someone can still be attracted to her. The only reason she didn't jump the opportunity with Lily was because of their past. Even though she had forgiven Lily for the betrayal she did when they were teenagers it's not the same anymore.  
  
So no. Even if the price of her rejecting Lily is to be alone then so be it. She's quite content on where she is now, even though her heart is yearning for more.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily," was all Emma can say.  
  
Lily nodded sadly, already understanding what the blonde meant.  
  
"We can still be friends, right?" Lily reluctantly asked as they exited the diner.  
  
"I don't mind," Emma answered with a shrug.  
  
The brunette took that as a yes so with an awkward wave, they separated ways. And as Emma walked towards the station she can't help but think of Regina.  
  
Ever since the incident at the Rabbit Hole a week ago Regina has been so soft and caring towards her. And those reluctant actions like touching the blonde only to stop midway has turned into outright touches like holding her hand without prompting or how Regina touches Emma's cheek as if to wipe away something or she just simply wants to. Even though Emma's positive that Regina feels the same way she can't help the feeling of doubt clouding her senses.  
  
Damn the foster system for scarring her for life.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
Emma almost slipped on the ice puddle she didn't notice when she heard that sultry voice called her name. If not for the steady hands that held her up she might've planted herself face first on the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Regina," she gasped out. She can feel herself blushing a bright red because of embarrassment so she reluctantly pulled herself away from the woman's hold. The frown she saw on that beautiful face told her the woman didn't liked her act and the distance between them a bit.  
  
"Are you alright? I've been calling your name but your mind seemed so far away," Regina asked, the frown still present.  
  
Emma just nodded meekly. "Yeah. Sorry. Just deep in thought," she replied with a small shrug. "Do you need something?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, actually," Regina replied with a sigh. "Your parents decided to have a Christmas Eve dinner at their place, again," she said with disdain. "And unfortunately I couldn't say no because your son already promised that I will be there." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Enma snickered. "I didn't have anything to do with that," she said with her hands raised in placating manner when the brunette gave her a deathly glare. "I'm just as trapped as you are! When Mom gave me an invite Henry already said that we'll be there even before I can conjure up an excuse!" she added exasperatedly. "Must be his payback to us when he found out we were fooling him that you didn't know about that whole fiasco with Jefferson's daughter."  
  
"Sneaky bastard," Regina muttered under her breath. "He must've forgotten the food poisoning he experienced last year."  
  
Emma shuddered at the memory. "I didn't," she said with a grimace. Snow is a great mother even though most of the time she's a little too much overbearing. But when it comes to her cooking? Well, she's alright. She knows how to follow instructions. But when it comes to these kind of festivities, she always aim to please so she does all the cooking without asking for help. Emma is not picky when it comes to food. She loves eating, that's the understatement of the century, but her mother's cooking is the only one she couldn't tolerate. Especially when Snow experiments and decides to use Emma as her own personal guinea pig.  
  
The food poisoning she experienced last year from her own mother's cooking was the last straw. She'd rather eat Granny's leftovers, thank you very much.  
  
Regina smiled sympathetically at her. "I'll just bring my famous lasagna then."  
  
Her mother is not going to like that one bit but they are taking their chances. Because whether Snow like it or not, Regina cooks way better than her, hands down. 

* * *

  
  
Emma looks warily at the amount of food in front of her. They look and smell good. She wonders if they taste good too.  
  
"Oh, for the love God! I didn't cook them, alright!" Snow cried when none of them, even David, touched the food laid out on the table.  
  
Regina skeptically looked at Snow. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Snow rolled her eyes. "I didn't," she insisted. "I let Granny do all the cooking since Emma and Henry got food poisoning last year."  
  
"Don't forget about me," David grumbled as he started piling his plate with food.  
  
"I don't think none of us will forget about that, Snow," Regina said with an eyebrow raised, still not moving to get herself some.  
  
"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"  
  
Emma winced. "Just ask for some help next time," she mumbled and reached for Regina's lasagna. Granny's cooking or not, she's not taking any chances.  
  
Henry just snickered on his seat as he reached for the salad and gave it to Regina. Emma kicked him on his shin to shut him up but his smile only widens so she kicked him again, this time a little hard.  
  
"Ow! Ma!"  
  
"Children, stop playing footsie under the table please," Regina said in her mayoral voice as she scooped up a small amount of salad on her plate.  
  
"Yes, Mom," Emma and Henry said in unison that made them laugh out loud.  
  
That seemed to lighten the atmosphere around them because small chatter started between Regina and Snow, the issue of food poisoning from the previous year forgotten. 

* * *

  
  
Emma kept on playing the pendant of her necklace with a wistful smile as she, Regina, and Henry walked towards the mayoral mansion. It was Regina's time with Henry for Christmas just like what they had talked about. From her peripheral vision she can also see Regina doing the same.  
  
As per tradition they each opened a single gift before opening the rest on Christmas day and what she and Regina got from their son almost made their heart burst out from their chest.  
  
It was a simple silver necklace and the pendant was a simple heart shaped locket, nothing out of the ordinary. But when opened, there's three pictures inside; one with Emma and Henry with their hot cocoas that's taken at Granny's, the other one with Regina and Henry with his blue Star Wars lunch box when he was in fifth grade, and the other picture that's placed in the middle with the three of them cuddled together on Regina's sofa on Thanksgiving earlier this year. But what made her and Regina smile so lovingly at their son was the message that was encrypted in an elegant script at the back of the pendant.  
  


_To the best moms a kid could ever ask for._ _  
_ _I love you both._

Regina did her best to hide the tears that formed in her eyes when she opened her gift. But she did gave her son the tightest hug imaginable that almost took his breath away.  
  
Emma, on the other hand, cried outright as she held the precious gift with shaking hands. She never deemed herself worthy to be Henry's mother because of what she did when he was still a baby. She has her reasons why she gave him away, why she couldn't be there for him in the first place. But seeing him being an awesome kid he is now, she's not regretting her decision to give him up.  
  
"We're lucky to have him," she heard Regina whispered as they both watched Henry busy typing on his phone as he walked ahead of them.  
  
"We sure do," Emma agreed with a small nod. "But sometimes… sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him," she added with a sigh. She then looked at the woman beside her. "I'm so happy he ended up with you."  
  
Regina blinked a couple of times before a wide smile graced those plump lips Emma's been dying to kiss. A few moments later she felt Regina linked her arm with Emma's, making the blonde blush with giddy feeling. And when she felt the brunette leaned her head until it rests against the blonde's shoulder, Emma's heart somersaulted. Regina's act is a whole new level of intimacy and Emma loves it.  
  
Emma bit her lower lip as she leaned her cheek against brunette tresses. And, without thought, pressed the softest kiss she could muster against her mane. The way Regina rests herself on Emma's shoulder with a contented sigh is all the confirmation Emma needs.  
  
Maybe her feelings were not one-sided after all. 

* * *

  
  
Soft lips traveling from her cheek down to her jaw woke Emma up from her short slumber. She's still a little bit disoriented when she gently sat up but later on smiled when she felt a soft body pulled her down before half lying to her side then to the most comfortable couch she slept in her entire life. The fire is still going so it means she's not that asleep long.  
  
"Had a nice nap?" a voice teased as a finger played her earlobe.  
  
Emma just hummed as she held the body closer to her. She could get used to this. "Your cider has a mean punch."  
  
"It's a hard cider for a reason, dear. You should be used to it by now," Regina said with a laugh.  
  
"Nah. I just had a long, tiring day," Emma reasoned as she played the ends of Regina's hair that she could reach.  
  
"What's your Christmas wish, Emma?" Regina asked after a long comfortable silence.  
  
"I think I'm too old for that," Emma countered, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
  
Regina snorted. "No one's too old for a Christmas wish, Emma. Even I have one," she admitted.  
  
"Oh?" Emma asked, startled, then she looked down at her companion.  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes then. "I know it may seem childish but at this time of year I can't help but make one, even though there's a possibility that it won't come true. But there's nothing wrong with it, right?" she asked, suddenly feeling uncertain.  
  
Emma pulled Regina back against her closer when the brunette suddenly eased herself away from Emma. "There's nothing wrong with wishing for something your heart truly desires. But for me, I stopped believing in Christmas altogether because of my experience back in the foster system. Until I came here to Storybrooke, that is."  
  
"You started believing in Christmas again?"  
  
"You can say that," Emma said with a shrug. "But most of the time I believed your family will always be there no matter how hard the situation is or no matter how much the most of you don't get along. Even if you fail, they will always be there; they are never going to judge you and still accept you in their circle because you're family. Snow can be feebleminded sometimes but she's a good mother when it comes to me and Neal. I just wish she would stop being so overbearing most of the time." Emma rolled her eyes at that, making Regina let out a small chuckle. "And as for the holidays, that's the main reason we celebrate it, right? To celebrate Christ's birth? To be able with your family aside from exchanging pleasantries and gifts?"  
  
The moment Emma first truly celebrated Christmas in Storybrooke, she didn't know the first thing she should do when it comes to that kind of festivities. Yes, she helped some citizens who needs help for their Christmas decorations in their homes, even joined some kids on their caroling when she had the time. But celebrating it with her newfound family, well, it was awkward because she didn't know how. That's why she prefers to drown herself at work or drink a packet of beer in her house when the season comes. She doesn't need to bother cooking for anyone or play host.  
  
But Storybrooke happened, where she met the people she believed that abandoned her when she was a baby, a kid she gave up the moment she gave birth to him to give him his best chance, and the woman who at first made her life miserable but learned to work with each other until she finds herself falling for the said woman. Everything was so awkward for her at first because she didn't know where she would put herself. Until Henry came forward and planned a dinner that includes both sides of his family.  
  
In that moment, Emma felt she was on one of those foster homes again, but this time she wasn't on the sideline. No, at that moment she felt like she belongs there, with her real family.  
  
"We also doesn't celebrate Christmas back in the Enchanted Forest," Regina said, cutting Emma's train of thought. "We have this celebration called the Winter Solstice though. Not quite like this one but close enough."  
  
"How do you celebrate it?"  
  
"Through a ball. Although I never let myself participate on that particular activity."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I feel like I don't belong there." She paused. Contemplating if she should reveal more or to leave it at that. In the end, Regina chose the latter.  
  
Emma immediately understood when Regina remained silent. Both of them stared at the roaring fire in comfortable silence. As Emma's hands kept playing the ends Regina's hair, the brunette busied herself by tracing Emma's arm that she could reach with her fingertips.  
  
"What's your Christmas wish, Emma?" Regina repeated the question is a hushed tone.  
  
This time, Emma didn't bother with the same lame excuse she said to the woman earlier. She just looked down on her face and let her eyes linger on those plump lips, her stare traveling from those lines until they landed on that particular scar that only added on the woman's beauty. And when the brunette woman looked up and took notice of Emma's gaze, she saw on those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she understood. Emma didn't feel embarrassed or even shy when Regina caught her staring. She just watched those beautiful orbs travel on her face like she's assessing her or something. Even though she's tempted to lean down and capture the woman's lips, she held herself back. The fear of rejection is still apparent and it's triggering her fight or flight mode instinct.  
  
She didn't move when Regina used her elbow to help herself up. Ever since those brown eyes found her green ones, Emma stopped thinking. In situations like these, Emma has this habit of overthinking, and one simple action from those unaccounted thoughts often leads to massive destruction of feelings. And Emma doesn't want that to happen; not tonight.  
  
Even though Emma did her utmost best to relax, feeling Regina's hand caressing her cheek down to her jaw made her breath hitch, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She can't read anything on the brunette's face though, she has this unreadable expression and Emma was beginning to worry. But she didn't utter even a single syllable. She just let her soft hand, and later on her fingertips, assess Emma's face.  
  
To be honest, that simple act already made her wet, embarrassingly so. She doesn't know what Regina was thinking at the moment and she wishes she can read her thoughts through her expressions. Unfortunately, those expressions remained blank. But with how Regina caresses Emma's face so tenderly as if she's afraid to tear her skin if she prodded further says otherwise. And when the tip of her index finger ended on Emma's lower lip, the blonde absentmindedly opened her lips and pulled Regina's finger into her mouth without thought.  
  
That broke the brunette's immense concentration and for the first time after a few moments of blank stares, her lips opened slightly to release a soft gasp. Keeping her finger locked between her lips, Emma gently ran the tip of her tongue to the pad of Regina's finger making the brunette let out a moan. Seeing how chocolate eyes slightly widen as she watched her finger being made love to by that sinful tongue, Emma doubled her efforts. She now started gently sucking that finger as she kept running her tongue around it. Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head when she felt Regina slightly rolled her hips onto Emma's leg; a clear indication that the woman is as much affected by her actions as she is.  
  
"Emma," Regina rasped out, her eyes now almost black with what Emma could only describe as desire.  
  
Emma didn't stopped the finger from popping out of her mouth when Regina pulled it away. She instinctively closed her eyes when the brunette pressed her soft, warm palm on Emma's cheek. Her heart is beating so rapidly now that Emma is almost struggling to breathe, and she's certain that her panties are now completely ruined.  
  
"Look at me. Please, darling."  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Emma slowly opened her eyes. What she saw on those beautiful brown ones almost had her crying.  
  
Love. She sees so much love that it almost took her breath away.  
  
"R-Regina…" she said breathlessly with wide eyes.  
  
Slowly, the most beautiful smile appeared on the woman's lips. "I wished for that, too," she tenderly whispered as she rubbed her thumb in circles on the woman's cheekbone.  
  
Those words brought tears in her eyes. Regina is a very private person, rarely shown any emotions other than those nasty, scary looks when she was still the Evil Queen. But when she does show some emotion, it was to the presence of their son. The moment you see Regina softens her expression, you see the person no one bothers to even look. Because of so many expectations and nasty criticism for those people who still doesn't believe that she's no longer the Evil Queen even though she has proven herself so many times, there are moments when her temper gets in the way where her patience is wearing thin. Because of that she has to hide herself from them, she needs to especially when there are still some people who wants to get even with her; people who still hasn't let go of the past. Regina can't let herself go bare and open and vulnerable because she knows the people who hasn't let go of their grudge from her past mistakes will use it as their leverage to get even. She has to act as if those insults being thrown at her doesn't hurt even though deep inside it does. She needs a strong façade to hide her ultimate weakness. Regina has so much to lose now so she's being careful.  
  
And at that moment, seeing Regina crashed down her walls so Emma can truly see her, that what she said was the ultimate truth, Emma never doubt it. Regina was never the Evil Queen to her since she never met that side of her. For her, she's always going to be just Regina; the devoted mother, the strong leader, and the kind of person that doesn't take anyone's shit.  
  
Despite her flaws, for Emma, she's perfect. Truly one of a kind.  
  
As she let tears stream down her cheeks, Emma pulled her soft body closer until the brunette's lips are a few centimeters away from hers, their breaths meeting halfway. And as if by sheer force, both of them leaned into each other. When their lips finally met, the grandfather clock roared to life, indicating the time had struck at midnight, along with the colorful blast of rainbow magic to spread from their joined lips then all throughout the entire town.  
  
Love really is a powerful thing, especially when it comes to the hearts of those who only wanted simple things but they so truly desires. 

* * *

  
  
**_One year later..._ **

  
  
"Come on, Ma!"  
  
"Wait, kid! Hold up!"  
  
"Henry, don't push your mother, please. We don't want your baby sister to meet the world this early."  
  
"But _Mooom_ …"  
  
"Jeez, kid, slow down. Those pine trees won't go anywhere."  
  
"Still—"  
  
"Do you want to get me into an early labor? If so, I'm going to suggest you'll be with us in the delivery room so you can see what giving birth looks like."  
  
The silence coming from the teenager was all the answer Emma needs.  
  
"That's what I thought," Emma nodded with a small smirk as she let her wife help her walk through the slippery grass full of snow as they neared the store that sells pine trees that they are going to buy for their Christmas tree.  
  
"Must you always traumatize him?" Regina murmured against her wife's ear.  
  
"If he'll stop acting like an impatient little shit he is maybe I'll give it a thought," Emma grumbled with a snort.  
  
Regina chuckled with a small shake of her head then kissed her reddened cheeks because of the cold temperature. She has protested so many times when Emma decided to come with her and Henry in buying their Christmas tree that day. She's almost eight months pregnant already and the weather was beginning to turn from bad to worse, for God's sake. They had to take proper precautions especially now that snow is falling heavily and is practically coating every surface they landed on.  
  
_"But this is the first time we're celebrating Christmas together as a real family! I think Ma deserves to pick our tree this year,"_ Henry has argued to her once when her pregnant wife was taking a nap, and Regina didn't know how to counter that fact.  
  
So here they are, picking a tree that will be Emma's choice despite the rather dropping temperature. Regina had made sure to double her wife's coat to keep her warm before they set out to hunt for the perfect tree. She's also wearing the scarf, hat, and gloves she gifted the blonde the year before that made Regina's heart burst with so much love.  
  
So much had happened that year, starting that night when she and Emma had shared true love's kiss on Christmas. To be honest, it wasn't that easy at first, especially those first few weeks after the kiss. Lily was persistent on taking Emma out on a date, and Maleficent had tried to woo Regina again. There are some citizens that disapproved of their blooming romance, but most of them all out supported them, especially when they find out that what they have was true love. They even got an earful from Snow about true love magic and how wonderful that is; one Regina tuned out because there's so much sap in it that almost made her want to vomit. She has nothing against all that true love and all, she just doesn't want to keep hearing it all day and out; especially when it was coming from Snow White. At some point Emma has used her magic to shut her own mother up because like Regina, she prefers to explore their relationship without relying on those information. They wanted to explore their feelings for each other in their own way, not because of that true love crap info that her mother was feeding them on. Stereotype is so lame and boring that Regina would rather bury her head under the snow.  
  
This True Love talk is really getting under her skin. It's not that she doesn't like it, but it's utterly annoying.  
  
After scouring the line of trees displayed, Emma ended up choosing a ten foot tall tree that will surely fit in the den. After making sure that the purchased tree will be delivered the next day, they all walked back to Regina's car and headed to Granny's since Emma is craving Granny's special cherry apple pie again. Regina had tried to make her own version of the said pie but Emma insists on eating Granny's version because that's what their daughter wanted, much to Regina's chagrin. But Emma was crazy with her homemade applesauce so she's not complaining.  
  
"Aaand done! Want me to put the star on the top, Ma?" Henry asked as he looked on his pregnant mother who's sitting comfortably on the couch with a fleece blanket covering her pregnant belly down to her sock covered feet. They started decorating the tree Emma picked two days before and the only thing missing was the star that's going on the top of the tree.  
  
"Go ahead, kid," Emma said with a small smile as Regina entered the room carrying a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa and a cup of tea for Regina.  
  
Carefully climbing the steps of the small ladder, Henry put the last piece of decoration on the top of the tree before climbing down again. After putting away the ladder, Henry pulled the extension plug and the plug from the Christmas light that surrounded the tree. With a flick of Regina's hand, the light on the den was suddenly out and their source of light was coming from the fire in the fireplace. With a happy glint on the boy's eyes, he plugged in the Christmas lights on the extension plug, the light coming from the small bulbs added a beautiful flare on the room.  
  
"It's beautiful," Emma breathed as she took in the beautiful scene in front of her. She scooted forward so Regina can sit behind her.  
  
"It is," Regina murmured as she pulled the blonde closer to her and nuzzling her neck with her nose, inhaling that sweet scent she came to love.  
  
"We're going to be okay, aren't we?" Henry asked as he made himself comfortable sitting in front of the fire. He knows there's something going to happen. It may not be that night or the next day or the next upcoming weeks, but he knows. Living in a hidden magical town, anything can happen.  
  
"We can only hope," Regina whispered.  
  
"We'll be alright," Emma said with finality. "We've already been through so much and yet here we are. No matter what happens, we'll get through it together like we always do."  
  
Regina smiled and kissed the blonde's temple. She has no reason to doubt that. There will always be obstacles in their way, whether it will be a magical situation or a natural disaster. But through it all, they will face it together, as a family.  
  
And as for Emma, never in her entire life that she will have this kind of love she made herself believe that she will never have all those years ago. But she took a chance, a leap of faith. A kiss was just her only wish, but what she received was so much more. And she will be forever thankful for that.  
  


**The End**


End file.
